Branches, labs and projects supported[unreadable] [unreadable] Flow Cytometry Core-- work done, no project title given[unreadable] [unreadable] Hematology Branch [unreadable] 1. Neal Young-- Confocal imaging of bonemarrow tissue[unreadable] 2. Robert Donahue-- work done, no project title given[unreadable] 3. Elaine Sloand-- Determination of mechanism for aneuploidy in patients with TERT and TERC mutations: examination of telomere fusion by confocal microscopy[unreadable] [unreadable] Lab of Biochemistry (Boon Chock)work done, no project title given[unreadable] [unreadable] Lab of Biochemical Genetics [unreadable] 1. Marshall Nirenberg[unreadable] a. Transcriptional regulatory networks directing myoblast gene expression in Drosophila embryos [unreadable] b. RNA interference screen of the genes involved in drosophila neurogenesis[unreadable] c. Functional analysis of the upstream region of the nk-2/vnd gene[unreadable] 2. Robert Kotin[unreadable] a. Imaging AAV distribution and transgene GFP expression in vivo [unreadable] b. Detecting cell morphology and observation GFP expression after transduction AAV-shHec1 vector[unreadable] [unreadable] Lab of Cardiac Energetics (Robert Balaban)collaborations involving multi-photon microscopy,Total Emission Detection System for Multi-photon Imaging, FLIM NADH imaging, and CARS water imaging pilot project [unreadable] [unreadable] Lab of Cell Biology (Rosa Puertollano-Moro)-- work done, no project title given[unreadable] [unreadable] Lab of Developmental Biology[unreadable] Cecilia LoThe role of a novel gene Megf8 in left-right determination[unreadable] Mukoyama, Yosuke-- work done, no project title given [unreadable] Ken Kramer-- work done, no project title given[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] Lab of Developmental Systems Biology[unreadable] Alan Michelson-- work done, no project title given[unreadable] [unreadable] Lab of Kidney and Electrolyte Metabolism[unreadable] 1. Mark Knepper-- Vasopressin action in the kidney[unreadable] 2. Raghuram, Viswanathan-- work done, no project title given [unreadable] [unreadable] 3. Maurice Berg[unreadable] a. Tonicity dependent nucleocytoplasmic trafficking of TonEBP[unreadable] b. Coactivator and regulation of TonEBP activation[unreadable] c. GDPD5 is a glycerophosphocholine phosphodiesterase that osmotically regulates the osmoprotective organic osmolyte glycerophosphocholine[unreadable] d. Studies of DNA damage induced by high NaCl[unreadable] e. Analysis of renal function and structure of Ku86-/- mice[unreadable] [unreadable] Lab of Molecular Biophysics[unreadable] 1. Nico Tjandra (will begin work on new project in July 2008 in core, no title given)[unreadable] 2. Kier Neuman (used custom written software in core for image/data analysis)[unreadable] a. DNA unwinding of RecQ Helicase [unreadable] b. Movement of Collagenase on Collagen Fibers[unreadable] 3. Jennifer Lee (donated equipment to her lab)[unreadable] 4. Jay Knutson[unreadable] a. FLIM and photobleached FRET on dendritic cells for cancer immunotherapy[unreadable] b. Total Emission Detection System for Multi-photon Imaging[unreadable] [unreadable] Lab of Molecular Cardiology ( Bob Adelstein)[unreadable] a. The Role of Nonmuscle Myosins in Development [unreadable] b. The Role of Nonmuscle Myosin II-B in Mouse Heart and Brain Development [unreadable] c. Alternative Splicing of Nonmuscle Myosin Heavy Chains[unreadable] d. The Function of Nonmuscle Myosin Heavy Chains: Using Homologous [unreadable] e. Recombination to Replace Nonmuscle Myosin II-A with Human GFP-Myosin II-B [unreadable] in Mice[unreadable] f. In Vivo Function of Nonmuscle Myosin II-A[unreadable] [unreadable] Lab of Molecular Immunology[unreadable] Warren Leonardwork done, no project title given[unreadable] Michael Beaven-- Effects of PLD in lipid raft formation[unreadable] [unreadable] Lab of Molecular Physiology[unreadable] James Sellers[unreadable] a. Movement of myosin on higher order actin structures [unreadable] b. Role of myosin V in Drosophila embryos[unreadable] [unreadable] Lipid Trafficking Corework done, no project title given[unreadable] [unreadable] Office of Education (Herb Geller)[unreadable] a. Role of myosin II in growth cone turning at the boundary with chondroitin sulfate proteoglycans[unreadable] b. RhoA activation in response to chondroitin sulfate proteoglycans[unreadable] c. 4-sulfated proteoglycans are major inhibitors of axonal growth in the injured spinal cord[unreadable] Pulmonary and Vascular Medicine Branch[unreadable] 1. Mark Gladwin--- [unreadable] a. Nitrite effects in a mouse model of cardiac arrest[unreadable] b. Circulating blood cell versus endothelial cell contribtions to NOS-mediated regulation of blood flow in murine skeletal muscle[unreadable] 2. Alan Remaly and Marcelo Amar[unreadable] a. Development of imaging methods for quantification of body fat in mice (protocol #H0116)[unreadable] b. Development of methods for analysis of atherosclerotic plaque formation in mouse carotid arteries (protocol H-0050R1)[unreadable] c. Imaging of fluorescent lipoprotein uptake into plaques of mice with ligated carotid arteries (protocol #H0116)[unreadable] 3. Elizabeth Murphy (work done, no project title provided)[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] Transgenic Core-- Characterization of the defects that cause dwarfism and obesity in TTC3 knockout mice[unreadable] [unreadable] Translational Medicine Branch[unreadable] 1. Toren Finkel [unreadable] a. Wnt signaling and mammalian aging [unreadable] b. Regulation of autophagy[unreadable] [unreadable] 2. Elizabeth Nabelwork done, no project title given[unreadable] 3. Howard Kruth[unreadable] a. Function of Src Family Kinases in Macrophage Foam Cell Formation[unreadable] b. Function of UBIAD1 in Schnyder Cholesterol Corneal Dystrophy[unreadable] 4. Andrew Arai-- Late Gadolinium Enhancement Identifies Post Infarction Myocardial Fibrosis and the Border Zone at the Cellular Level in ex vivo Rat Heart[unreadable] 5. Manfred Boehm[unreadable] a. the application of murine embryonic stem cells on mouse hindlimb ischemic model[unreadable] b. Murine Model of Vein Grafting (H-0184)[unreadable] c. Cardiovascular lineage differentiation of embryonic stem cells[unreadable] d. Lineage tracking the cell-mediated repair response in murine myocardial infarction[unreadable] e. p21 modulates arterial wound repair through the SDF-1/CXCR4 axis[unreadable] [unreadable] 6. Paul Hwang-- work done, no project title given[unreadable] 7. Vince Manganiello---work done, no project title given[unreadable] 8. Joel Moss[unreadable] a. Erythropoietin-driven signal transduction in Lymphangioleiomyomatosis [unreadable] b. Chemokine-enhanced chemotaxis of LAM cells with mutations in the tumor [unreadable] suppressor TSC2 gene[unreadable] c. Intracellular actions of VEGF-D in human lung fibroblasts[unreadable] 9. Stew Levine-- cAMP-dependent PKA Signaling Induces TNFR1 Exosome-like Vesicle Release via Anchoring of PKA Regulatory Subunit RIIb to BIG2[unreadable] 10. Martha Vaughn-- Molecular Characterization and Regulation of GTP-binding Proteins[unreadable] [unreadable] 11. Don Orlic[unreadable] a. Stem cell regeneration of vascular tissue in eNOS-/- mice[unreadable] b. Stem cell regeneration of the vascular system in Progeria mice[unreadable] [unreadable] 12. Han Wen-- Spatial harmonic imaging of x-ray scattering[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] Dr. Rogers (Clinical Hematology)- Functional study of hGC-1 gene in prostate cancer cells and [unreadable] knock-out mouse model[unreadable] [unreadable] Clinical Center Researchers[unreadable] a. Establishing CD36 and CLA-1 as Novel Adenoviral Receptors Mediating Viral [unreadable] infectivity [unreadable] 2) Cytotoxicity in the Liver [unreadable] 3) avB3-targeted imaging of early atherosclerosis in Watanabe Heritable Hyperlipidemia (WHHL) rabbits with a new integrin antagonist [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] Other Institutes--[unreadable] [unreadable] NIBIB and NEI (Dr.s Amaral and Lutz)-- Efficacy of Pigment Epithelium-derived Factor (PEDF) [unreadable] on laser-Induced Choroidal Neovascularization (CNV) using a Subconjunctival Thermosensitive Gel Delivery System